A Knight In Shining Armor
by simplifydefeat
Summary: Take up on complicated relationship between C.C. and Niles, which started back in their childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so at first I need to tell that it's not typical C.C./N story. It's just so complicated in my mind... This project has many years, cause the first idea of it came up to me when I was a child yet. But back then I didn't think it was a good idea to write this down (and maybe it's better). I forgot about it for few years, but it came to me again. And over a year ago I started that story. It's really different from the show and I'm changing it a bit, but you should see some references ;) It's story of C.C. and Niles in my eyes with different complications than is accepted. But I was trying to give the characters their features. I hope that when you'll be reading this, it'll be clear enough to understand, cause I see it in my mind and I know what's going on and you can be a bit lost, but hey what for questions are? lol Everything will develop in the rest of the chapters.**

 **Sorry for babbling and for all mistakes, cause my english is not perfect for sure :)**

 **And now I want to introduce you:**

" **A knight in shining armour"**

Chapter 1

Huge pink suitcase, so disproportional to her little owner, was waiting near the front door. Tall blonde was holding her perfect finished hand on girls' arm, bending over her. Only for that allowed her really tight jacket.

" You understand, that now, when infant is at home, you can't live here, right?" she asked tiny brunette in front of her. Little one nodded, looking at wrinkled dress ,which she was playing with.

" Kitten, but you know is for a while, don't you ?" blue eyed, dark haired man crouched before her and grabbed her thin arms. After a while, he gave her strong hug. Her pigtails was tickling his face. "We'll see each other soon, Kitten" whispered. Girl again nodded her head. This time she was looking at interlocutors' face.

" Daddy, do I really have to?" she asked quietly. She looked at her father so pleadingly with her piercing big blue eyes, that he almost changed his mind, when blonde said explicitly:

" Yes, you have. Don't be a little girl, nothing bad going to happen to you there." Girl thought, that she's 4, so she IS a little girl, but she didn't tell that to woman to not make her angry. "Your father will escort you to the limo. Goodbye." Blonde, with any emotions drifted to the couch, on which were sitting teenager with infant at her breast and about 12 years old boy with very sad face. He waved girl goodbye, but blonde with painful cuff on hand, brought him short. Little one smiled to him shyly and followed her father, who took outside her suitcase.

xxx

In the limo prevailed awkward silence. The man was looking at his daughter, tightly clutching her suitcase, which she resisted to take from her knees. She looked scared and lost in this situation. He wasn't surprised of it. Even he didn't understand what was happening, so why 4 year old would have to? But it wasn't another way out, that's what his wife said, and he couldn't opposed her. Despite he loved his youngest offspring more than her siblings, what he never said loud, it hasn't any influence on him to nix his wife. He fely, that someday he'll be regretting that, but now, he couldn't do anything else. So much was on his head lately. His business problems started, his wife didn't know about it, and his firstborn, now 17 just gave birth to a child. He didn't know what to do or say, when she told them about pregnancy, but his wife immediately found, great in her opinion, plan. Unfortunately other kids weren't in it; son was sent to the boarding school and daughter, with who he was just traveling, have to move up to her nanny. Apparently for a while, both of them had to be back home soon, but he knew that, one way or another, they'll be aggrieved, and that situation will rebound with benefits. He was hoping that penalty will be paying his wife and him, not their children.

xxx

They reached to the low- key house in the suburbs. Kids from surrounding houses were looking at the limo like for an oil painting. They were watching in awe at the good-looking man, chauffeur, who was holding big, pink suitcase and tiny brunette bounding behind them. When they passed neighbors' doorstep, kids got back to their play, still looking at the limo with respect.

Interior of a house, despite the modesty, had some hidden richness. Girl looked around restlessly, trying to "Hide her emotions from people", as her mother used to say. She stood beside her suitcase and was waiting for what had to happen. Her father came up to short, thin brown haired woman in sweet white apron, who she knew since forever, and gave her quick handshake.

"Mrs. Lancaster, thank you. I think it's all I can say. Something else would be probably inappropriate. I don't want to excuse me and my wife, but…" she stopped him with soft move of her hand.

"I'm not approving this decision, but please don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen your daughter here. She's close to me as well as my son is."

"Thank you. Really, really thank you…" he said to the woman again, and turned to his daughter. "Kitten, daddy has to go, you'll be alright, won't you?" not waiting for girls response, he came up to her, took her in arms and held her in strong embrace for a long time. "Remember, that I love you so much." He whispered with his cracking voice, put her down, exchanged polite farewell with Mrs. Lancaster and left quickly so that his daughter couldn't see his tears.

"Come on, sweetheart." woman came up to the little one. "Maybe, we'll show you your new room, huh?"

"Ok." girl answered unsure.

"And, would it be a problem if I went to the kitchen to make something to eat and my son showed you the room?" she pointed at reddish boy, who just came from behind the stairs. He reminded the girl of her brother, besides that he was just little shorter and red-haired. He smiled to her and she responded with the same. She felt more confident.

"No, it wouldn't." she answered at the question, still smiling.

"That's great. Leave the suitcase. Joseph will carry it upstairs later." woman said to them and went to the kitchen.

" Follow me." boy slightly touched new roomer's hand and ran upstairs for two steps. She moved behind him securely, feeling much more freely than in her own home, where mother had forbidden running at the stairs.

They stopped in front of the open door to the huge yellow room. "They knew my favourite color." – crossed her mind.

In center of the room was standing big four-poster bed, and whole place looked like sewed for princess. She knew, how princesses were living, because daddy lately had read her tale about one, and her "chamber", it's smart name for room, looked almost the same with that she was looking at. She couldn't believe that was going to be hers. She opened her mouth in awe. Boy drew her after himself and she crossed her new room's doorstep.

"Just stick your tongue and you'll be looking like a dog." he made a little dig about her face, smiling all the time with twinkle in his eyes, which she noticed at once.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she blushed a little.

"No, I'm sorry. Mummy is always saying me, that people shouldn't be rude for one another."

"Right." she looked at the bed with admiration mixed with impatience.

"Would you like jumping on it ?" he asked, following her sight.

"A looooot." she said hers sweet infantile voice.

"So, come on."

He didn't have to repeat her twice. They flung in wildness at the bed and started hopping.

"Welcome home C.C." he said to her between fit of laughter. She gave him shyly downcast glare as a thank-you, then she smiled and threw at him the pillow. Both thought that living together could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry that i've changed Niles's last name, cause everybody in this fandom knows that it's Brightmore, but when the idea of this story came into being i didn't know about it yet. And then it was hard to change it in my mind again, cause i got used to the one i was using :)**

Chapter 2

Tiny brunette with two ponytails, in white tube socks, navy skirt, with little school bag on her arms, crossed sandlot. She defeated the steps and stood on her tiptoes so that she could reach the doorbell. Woman in white apron and spoon tangled into dishtowel opened her.

"C.C., honey, you'd came all alone?" she asked pretending surprised.

"No Mrs. Fiona! Of course not! Mrs. Maple walked me to the front gate." she said cutely, dropped the bag and patent leather shoes and ran to the kitchen exclaiming on the way: "Is there any lunch left at home?"

Woman closed the door, smiled to herself and went after the girl.

" Maybe I could find some for you. Haven't you been eating at school?

" I have," she gasped, climbing at the bar stool, which were her favourite. "but, I didn't like it. And besides that, I'm a big girl and I can eat a LOT" she laughed rippling laugh, waving her legs in the air.

Her nanny couldn't help admiring how quickly, cause not even a year passed, she settled in new place. She'd never thought, that her charge could become normal little happy girl, which she has never been. She placed the steaming plate in front of the little one and stood beside, watching her, while she was eating. When she finished, the woman took the plate from her and went wash the dishes, asking at the same time:

"Have you been doing something special today in school, C.C.?"

She became thoughtful for a moment, still waving her legs adorably and answered:

"Actually, no. But in two weeks we have a fancy ball… I have to tell daddy about this, when he'll come here tonight. Cause he's going to come, isn't he?" she asked concerned.

"I think so. He hasn't call to cancel your meeting, so he should be here soon."

xxx

Two hours later Stuart Babcock was standing at the doorstep with daughter fasten onto his neck and he couldn't come in.

"Hey, Kitten, at this rate you'll smother me" he laughed.

"Sorry." she grinned her teeth in disarming smile, went down from his arms and pulled father to the couch.

"Oh, Mrs. Lancaster…" he started when he noticed her, but woman only waved her hand pointing him to sit, smiled for welcome and went upstairs with fresh laundry on hands. Before the picture downstairs disappeared from her view, she noted that C.C. was sitting on fathers knees and started talking with passion. Although he was visiting her often, she'd missed him. Anytime he was coming, she was asking him what's new and what kind of deal he closed lately. She was asking about her brother too at what he was quoting lot of funny stories from Noel's boarding school and she was laughing a whole lot of them. She never asked about mother as if she'd forgotten about her existence.

"Daddy, you know what? We're having a fancy ball in school in two weeks…" she said way enthusiastic, that her cheeks covered blush.

"Really, Kitten? And who would you want to be?"

"Oh, Daddy, don't be silly" she hit his arm chidingly "It's logical that I want to be a princess."

"Oh, right. How could I even thought about something else." he hit his forehead, realizing his mistake. Little one giggled. "Do you have a knight in shining armour already?"

"No." she looked upset, but after a while her face brighten a big smile. "Maybe you would like to be him."

"Me? I would have to be a knight? In shining armour? On a white horse?" Stuart realized, that he'd forgotten about wild fascination his daughter of horses. He'd have to think of some riding lessons for her, but now he'd have to quickly find an answer, which won't hurt the girl.

"Does white Mustang with chauffer counts?"

"Hmm…" C.C. raised her eyes, pretending thinking. "I think, I could agree for that." she said finally, laughing again.

"Do we have a deal?" father extended his hand and she happily shook it.

"Absolutely."

xxx

Two weeks later, C.C. was waiting restively for father to go for the ball. She was dressed on cute red dress, made by Mrs. Fiona, in which her alabaster skin looked princely, and her hair was pinned in an intricate bun. When the telephone rang, she started up having some weird misgivings. While later Mr. Joseph came to her with nervous look on his face.

"C.C. sweetheart, unfortunately your dad can't come. He really apologizes you and wishes fun."

Girl got up from seat and glared frigid around the room; her blue eyes got very deep tone.

"He broke our deal." she said calmly "He's not my knight in shining armour anymore."

Fiona has felt her heart was breaking, Joseph only drop his gaze and their son, who was leaning against the banister, was thanking God of his parents being always behind him.

C.C. came to him and asked with cheeky smile on her face:

"Your red hair matches my dress. So… YOU'RE going to be my knight, Niles."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Those who thought I abandoned that story were wrong. I just have huge crisis with that story and I couldn't force myself to write that chapter for so long... I have already written few chapters ahead, but they're not in order and I can't publish them out of the blue... Unfortunately readers don't live in my imagination and no one would probably understand what I've meant if I published. I apologize for all the errors, but sometimes I myself feel a bit lost in this story. It's been started over two years ago and when I don't write regularly I'm forgetting, well maybe that's bad word, but I'm not up to date with the plot. I'd like to finish it as fast as I could, but there are few chapters I can't skip, yet writing them is not going as I would expect. The fact I'm trying to mix my plot with things that really happened on the show is not helping either. It's so frustrating to be in that place of story where you can't go neither back nor further... But enough with complaining, cause soon my author's notes will be longer than the whole story ;)**  
 **One thing more: I truly apologize for all mistakes, errors, typos, wrong used tenses and so on. Hope it doesn't really bother while reading. If anyone's reading it of course ;) Hope at least one person does (please review if you're here) and that my efforts aren't worthless.**

 **And now finally enjoy the chapter! I'm really sorry for babbling, I'm too talkative even if I write. (Can you be talkative while writing, is this even possible? lol)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The weather outside was terrible. Like it knew, that something was wrong. Rain was rumbling on the windows like it would like, at all costs, to come into room in which C.C. was sitting. She wasn't taking any notice of rains drives, too much focused on her own thoughts. Her universe crumbled like house of cards, when while ago she found out, that she had to go back to her parents. She knew, that someday, sooner or later it would happen. She counted on later and life decided sooner though. She spread out helplessly on her bed and looked through the window at the world plunged into rain, wondering how it was going to be now. She couldn't imagine her life without Niles, Mrs. Fiona and Mr. Joseph, who were her closest family all those years. The fact of living with parents slipped her mind almost right after she moved to the Lancaster's. She didn't want to come back to people, who remembered about her only on her birthday or Christmas. The only plus of return was seeing her father more often than now. She missed him and she knew that he did too, despite the fact he hadn't been calling her regularly.

'And what if Lancasters don't want me anymore?' A thought gone through her mind. She started wondering what for they would need ten-year-old, when they already had teenage son. Maybe she was too childish for them? But she was trying to behave like an adult all the time and she hasn't been causing troubles. When they told her at the dinner, that they were moving to England, cause Mr. Joseph's friend needed help, her first thought was that she was in plan too. But when she saw worrying sadness in Mrs. Fiona's eyes, before she even said a word, C.C. knew, that she wasn't going anywhere. She bore it with cheesy smile, which she'd learn yet from her mother. Then she went upstairs to her room and started to think. Thousands of thoughts scrolled through her head. One of them infantile, typical child thinking and one of them surprisingly mature for her age. Finally impossibility of answer for any of that and spouts of water on the windows lulled her to sleep.

xxx

The door to C.C.'s room was ajar. Niles stood at the doorstep and looked at the sleeping girl. Her dark hair, still braided, was lying on white pillow, and her tiny hands were clenched in fists, like she wanted to fight with something. He felt really sorry for her, cause he supposed what she was just going though. The fact he was six years older than her made him feel responsible for her. Kinda like a father, more like elder brother, but the biggest responsibility carried their friendship. He didn't want to leave her, even though there was no other choice. At the thought of those four years, which passed since she moved in, he smiled vaguely. Regardless of being treated like a little princess, she always acted mature, so he didn't feel the age difference between them. She understood his jokes with ease, she could tell truly interesting stories and she didn't take offense at him when he was making some stupid pranks on her, but instead she was doing the same for him. She was the best sister he could ever have, even if they weren't family and the best buddy, even if she was a girl. He didn't want anything bad ever happen to her. He glanced at her one more time and noticed that she started waking up. He thought that staring at her like that he acts like some sentimental fool from melodramas, so he started to back down on the corridor.

'Nothing bad will happen, until I'm with you. No matter how...' He whispered rather to himself than to her.

xxx

Week later C.C. was packing all her belongings to the very same pink suitcase she appeared at the Lancaster's with. She had grown up a lot, so the baggage wasn't defining against her that much anymore. Clothes spread all around at her bed she was folding precisely as she had been taught by Mrs. Fiona. Neither of them liked mess and disorder, both were enormously pedantic. But that day C.C. was putting in her precision all her sorrow and sadness she had hidden deep down inside her. That was keeping back the tears rolling in her eyes. Since that painfully memorable day when her father had promised to go with her for the ball in her preschool and then took it back, she decided that C.C. Babcock would never cry again. Ever. No matter what happens. And although she had been feeling her eyes getting wet many times through the years, she'd always managed to hold back the tears. That day couldn't be any different.

'You ready?' she heard her best friend's voice behind her. He was leaning against the doorframe not sure if he should come in. He wandered his eyes around not wanting to look at her rigid movements, while she was preparing her stuff. His heart was breaking and he couldn't even imagine how much her own was.

'Almost.' she responded finally. Her voice sounded like from outer space, cold and too serious for her age. It look like a breakup however they were just kids. Niles laughed bitterly inside at this irony. They were experiencing feelings which were not supposed for them.

'Is there anything I can do for you?' he asked meaning help with her belongings. He didn't even think about the second meaning it carried.

'Don't leave me.' she answered, still folding her clothes. An awkward silence lasted for a while, when both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Neither of them had known what should be said. Finally Niles gathered up himself and approached to where she was standing.

'Believe me, if I didn't have to I would never do this.' He reached for her hand, halting her movements. Maturity of this situation was almost unbearable. She shifted and he took her in a steady embrace. Her stiff body felt unnatural against his chest, like it had been the first time they hugged. He wanted to say something to loosen the atmosphere, but one look at her serious face convinced him not to do it. 'Ceec, it's not goodbye. We'll write letters, make phone calls...'

'It won't be the same.' She said as unemotionally as she could, but her voice faltered. She disembarked from his arms and made few steps away and retrieved to the task she abandoned. She quickened her moves stuffing her thing to the suitcase. She didn't care if her clothes got all wrinkled or not, she only needed to get away, before she burst into tears in front of Niles. He knew her too well and was sure she won't say anything more. He moved to the door, to leave her room.

'We will be waiting for you downstairs.' He said and then she again was left alone. With her overloaded pink suitcase, thoughts and feeling she didn't want to experience. She sighed, looked around her room for the last time and walked towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's not getting better at all, I'm truly sorry...**

.

* * *

.

Chapter 4

" _Another hopeless month. This time it's hopeless May. Month of my hopeless birthday. Stupid… I mean, Sweet Sixteen. It's only two more hopeless years in hopeless house of my hopeless mother and I can go to England to Niles."_ C.C. was laying on a King Size bed in her room and thinking. Everything was hopeless, when there was no Niles around.

"Dammit! I can't even call him!" She grabbed a book, which was lying nearest her hand and threw it against the wall with all her might. All the notes she had carelessly slid into it, had fallen out. C.C. rose, mad at herself that she created a mess, which she had to clean up now. And also for that she got herself caught in her mother's so called office, making a call to England. Because of her stupidity she hadn't spoken to Niles for over a week. Quiet knocking reached up her ears, when she still was kneeling on the floor. She quickly gathered up all the notes, put them into the book and got up.

"It's open." She said in unwelcoming tone, placing the book she was holding on her night table.

Anemic maid, if C.C.'s thinking was right – named Nancy, slid to the room.

"Miss C.C. the dinner is served." She said shakily.

"I'm not hungry." C.C. shrugged her shoulders and came up to the window crossing her arms. She got this habit six years ago, when she moved back to her parents. Back then Daddy was still living with them. Even Noel was brought back from his boarding school, so it was almost like a 'normal' family. Mother wanted her children back home after D.D. reconciled with the dumb ass father of her kid. It was supposed to look like she wasn't a cold bitch after all, but which of them C.C. sill wasn't sure after all this time. Then like in a blink of an eye everything returned to old kind of Babcock normalcy. Noel reached his maturity before anyone could've noticed and went to the college, leaving his sister alone with parents. Then B.B. had gotten into an affair, so Stewart filed for the divorce and after few months he also left home, not bringing C.C. along with him. She stayed with her mother, who, C.C. was almost sure, hated her, abandoned by all the men in her life. It happened to her all the time, she was thinking bitterly, and she wasn't even an adult yet.

"Your mother seemed like she had an important message. She asks for coming." Nancy interrupted C.C.'s thoughts, mumbling inaudibly. When C.C. rose her eyes upon her, she left almost frightened of the girl's glare.

"My mother never asks for anything." Thought C.C. and yet she went down to the dinner.

xxx

Unbearable silence prevailed over the dinner. It was only the sound of silverware cracking on plates. C.C. knew that something bad was going to happen just after the last bite was swallowed, because she and her mother rarely ate together.

"You are going to appear at the Debutantes Ball." Her mother declared, putting away her cutlery.

C.C. choked with water, she was drinking at the moment. She slammed the crystal water goblet down on the table.

"Excuse me ?!" She called out in unbelieving tone full of pretense.

"I said, that you will appear at the Debutantes Ball" The blond, that genetics deemed was C.C.'s mother said coolly. She was sitting adamant, rubbing the rim of the glass with red wine with her fingertips.

"There's no option, that I'll appear at some stupid ball!" yelled C.C. starting up from the table. She felt she was acting childish, but she'd learned that was appealing the most to her mother. She'd never act like that if she still lived with Lancasters.

"As you wish…" Parried her mother. "But you know, your father thinks is a good idea too." Her face crossed a triumphant smile, when she said that.

C.C. bit her bottom lip. She knew her mother long enough, that she could swear, that she was lying and yet she asked:

"Really? Daddy approves this?"

"Yes. If you won't appear, you'll make him disappointed. And that is what you want the least, isn't it?" she gave her daughter piercing glare in front of which, she buckled. Her hair flopped on her face, when she lowered her head contemplating her shoes.

"Yes, it is." she said quietly.

"Now, when I'm absolutely sure that you're going to show up, I can uneventfully take you to the hairstylist. That dark shag of yours must be taken care of." The blonde said meanly with a disdain in her eyes. "I can't look at it any longer."

C.C. gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her fists. She kept to herself all the curses she wanted to scream out at her mother's face and she run away to her room.

xxx

"Dear Lord, how much I hate her!" C.C. shut the room' door with crush. She flopped on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She felt so weak and helpless that she wanted to cry. But she didn't start, C.C Babcock never cried, so this time she couldn't break her morals either. She took a few deep breaths and started looking for at least one clear sheet of paper at her night table. There were many pieces of paper scattered all around, so when she found one clear she was above satisfied. She reached for a fountain pen, which she got from her father for one of her birthdays, and started writing to straighten her thoughts a bit.

.

Dear Niles,

 _I'm sorry that I haven't called in such a long time, but as you probably figured out from the fight in the background, I was banned on making any calls. I miss so much your daily portion of anecdotes... And I miss you in general. Dammit, I'm not good at writing letters. I would like to tell you everything, but I don't have enough paper. I'd like to share with you every little thing that happened to me lately, but I'm not particularly good at describing feelings either._

 _Anyway, I started this letter, because I needed to vent. My mother hit on a great idea, that I should appear at the Debutantes Ball. And she said that Daddy approves it too. Yeah, I know that she's lying (for sure she is), but I just can't nix her. And, what if he really wants me to show up there? I could make him proud of me. I don't want betray his trust, but I don't wanna take a part in that either. It's just a circusy performance to show who has more money. And by the way, my mother wants to dye my hair! I could bet, that for a blond. She wants another copy of hers, apparently D.D.'s not enough. Oh, and it's May already. A week from now it's my birthday. There are only two stupid, hopeless years and I'll be able to come to England to you!_

 _Answer soon,_

 _Yours forever, C.C._

.

She read her letter few times, verifying if it's logical enough as she stood up to look for an envelope. She found one forsaken among tones of other papers. She cringed back from her cluttered table and wondered what happened to her. She'd never had such a mess in her room, when she lived with Lancasters. Mrs. Fiona would never allowed for that. She's been saying that a mess in the room was creating a mess in the mind and then in life. Dismissing the thought, C.C. addressed the envelope and put the letter in. Then she went to look for the Anemic Nancy, who was just about to be ordered to send the letter.

xxx

The day of her sixteenth birthday didn't start special at all. She was sitting in the kitchen and eating her mushy oatmeal for breakfast, when Anemic Nancy showed up. She greeted C.C. with a nod of her head and put a tiny navy box and a pink flowered envelope right next to C.C.'s hand.

'What is this?' C.C. asked almost uninterested, thinking it was a gift from her mother.

'It came this morning. I believe it's from England.' Said Nancy and started cleaning the counter, unaware of what impression her words made on C.C.

'England?' A disbelief and excitement mixed in C.C.'s voice. She reached for the gift and knocked over the bowl nearby. The oatmeal spilled all around, almost flooding her present. She gathered up the things quickly, said a bit confused 'Sorry' to Nancy and rushed upstairs to her room.

When she finally got to her room's recess, she opened the letter. She knew that inside, she'll find explanation about the box, that's why she opened the envelope in one quick move and started reading.

 _._

 _C.C._

 _I have noticed that you can't call. But hey, next time hang up the phone when you start fighting with your mother. (Right, I know that I could have hung up myself, but you know me… I like to care.). I miss too your perpetual grousing for life and its bleakness._

 _Yes, I know that is May already. And I know that it's your birthday, I would have never forget! That's why I want to wish you… maybe just anything you want? (You can't write letters and I can't wish, ok)._

 _And about Debutantes Ball, hey, you always wanted to be a_ princesa _, even if you're just a little troll. chuckling and imaginary C.C. hitting my arm. Now you can make your childhood dream come true, I would use that opportunity if I'd be in your shoes. (They're too big tho). And blond? Don't say, that you've never wanted to try. Blondes have more fun as I've heard. If you don't like, you can always get back to black._

 _That box, which you should get, it's just something for Debutantes Ball. I hope that you like it._

 _And there's just one another tiny message, which will surely glad you, but I'll tease with you for a while yet, and you'll find it in the box._

 _Niles_

 _._

C.C. impatiently torn off the bow from the box, opened the lid and saw the most beautiful bracelet, she's ever seen in her life. She was eaten up by curiosity of knowing what was in the box, but she also was delighted about the gift, that she just didn't know what to do. She was looking in awe at delicate weave of silver beaut interspersed by tiny zircons and she couldn't not to try it on. The bracelet was perfect as if it was made exactly for her. Cool silver drawn out pallor of her skin and weave emphasize her slim wrist.

She picked the note from the bottom of the box and lost her breath at was what written there by Niles's beautiful copperplate handwriting.

.

" _And about trips and waiting, you won't have to wait two hopeless years._

 _My boss' son took it into his head to be a Broadway producer and I have to be his babysitt… I mean I'll be with him to help out._

 _We'll be in New York in a end of month, I guess._

 _Take care,_

 _Niles"_

.

Digesting what she just read, C.C. reached for paper sheet and started writing the answer.

 _._

 _Dear Niles,_

 _You care, for sure... Be fair! You're simply impertinently eavesdropping everywhere and everyone. And I see insults, insults everywhere in your letter... But I can forgive you that for now._

 _Thank you for the fabulous bracelet, I love it a lot! But tell the truth, Mrs. Fiona has chosen it, right? You now, I would write some bull stuff to fill up the leaf, but I can't. I just can't. I need to get the bottom line now._

 _OH MY GOD! YOU'RE COMING TO STATES!_

 _You fool! You wanted to kill me in my own birthday or what?!_

 _I'm waiting and I'm SO prepared for your arrival already,_

 _C.C._

 _P.S. Ok, I'm not, but I can't wait anyway._

 _._

xxx

When hour later C.C. came at the dinner and sat at the table, ignoring the fact that her mother were there too, B.B. Babcock knew that something was wrong. She looked at daughter and found a beautiful, she admitted that with disgust, bracelet on her wrist and strange glare in her eyes. Everything started falling into place. Her daughter, despite, that she hasn't known yet, was in love. She was mashed on that… Brit.

B.B. lost her appetite within a moment. She went out from dining room, leaving dreamy C.C., which even didn't noticed her exit, alone.

.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Time flies, my story does not...  
I'm truly sorry I hadn't been posting for so long, but the time was not the best one I've had. I would really like to keep the story going and update it on regular basis, but almost everything is going just NOT as I planned.**

 **Enjoy your read folks, if there's anyone to read this story left ;)**

.

* * *

.

Chapter 5

C.C. stood in front of the door of the mansion and straightened her skirt nervously. Her hands were slightly shaking, she felt weak at the knees and her mouth was dry like a desert. She raised her hand to ring the doorbell, but she backed it up before she pushed the button.

'I'm being ridiculous…' she told herself and gathered up, reluctantly lying her fingers on the doorbell. She was visiting Niles for the first time in his workplace, since he came back three years ago. And her appearance was not expected by him, so she felt a bit strange. She's heard the sound of the bell drifting around the house and while later the sound of the opening door greeted her.

'Sheffield residence, may I…' started the butler, but cut right away.

'Oh my God!' they've said at the same time. It appeared that the butler was no one else but Niles. Her best friend, her Niles.

'Niles?' She asked, her voice something between a total surprise and a pretense.

'C.C.!' His voice though was full of pretense. 'What are you doing here? I've said I will pick you up.'

' What, you missed my mother?' She rolled her eyes, a bit disappointed in his tone. 'Anyway, It's nice to see you too. And I'm doing great, thank you.' She sighed and looked away. It felt like he had let her down somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on what with exactly.

'I'm sorry C.C.' He stepped towards her and grazed her hand lightly, not sure how he should greet her. It all felt so awkward at the moment, like they never knew each other. 'Come on in.'

She stepped into the mansion, thinking about the lack of their usual hug, and looked around carefully. It was very nice residence tastefully furnished. Maybe not in her exact style, but she did like it. It had much from Niles, matched him. Unfortunately the house wasn't his.

'Niles!' A sudden shriek got her attention. 'Who is it?' She had noticed that her friend's posture changed immediately and he didn't look like himself at all at the moment. Like he shrunk at the sound of the voice. If it wasn't Niles standing right next to her, she would have thought that he was simply afraid of his boss. But it was him and Niles couldn't have been scared, could he? Just a moment later tall and quite handsome dark haired man showed up, looking at Niles with anticipation for an answer to his question. His sight wandered carelessly at C.C. though.

'It's my friend, sir.' Niles explained rapidly. It seemed like all the nervousness C.C. had before she stepped at the threshold, now flown at him. She couldn't understand why actually. Anytime they met (everyday, duh!) he could laugh at his boss for hours and now in his presence he lost all his confidence and self assurance. It looked like it hasn't been just a casual job for him, like she has been told. She made a note in her head to not forget to talk about it with Niles later, cause she felt he owed her solid explanations.

'Maxwell Sheffield.' Dark haired man took her hand in his, bowed a little and placed a slight kiss on her palm. She considered his old fashioned gesture rather phony and unnatural than elegantly charming, but she smiled delicately anyway.

'C.C. Babcock, pleased to meet you. I have heard a lot about you.'

'I hope only positive things.' Maxwell laughed in a weird flirtatious way, which almost made C.C. recoil.

'Of course!' She responded with a smile big enough to show her white pearly teeth. Niles, unlike Maxwell, sensed the hidden irony in her voice, which made him chuckle. He tried to hide it behind a fake cough, however it wasn't going as good as he expected.

'What an exquisite residence of yours.' C.C. exclaimed, trying to continue the talk and draw Maxwell's attention away from coughing Niles. He looked so embarrassed and Maxwell still glared at him a bit suspiciously. A strange silence started to bother each of them. Max stared at C.C. with the look of someone who's everything but smart, upon his face, before her question finally reached him.

'Ahem, indeed.' He certainly wasn't good at small talk. 'Well, I should get going. Work's waiting and the time is money.' He shuffled uncomfortably before adding 'There's so many of the papers... I think I should hire a secretary.' Something in his posture made C.C. pity him and say:

'What exactly are you engaged in right now? Maybe I could help. I used to lend a hand in my father's company, when my mother hadn't been forcing me to participate in some senseless upper class activities.'

'Actually, I wouldn't mind to use some assistance.' Said Maxwell, with no further consideration.

If only a look could kill, C.C. would be dead on the ground. And she thought that only she was allowed to use the death glare. And yet there was Niles, staring at her with such an intensity that she had to look away, cause she could swear she felt a physical pain.

'When do you want me to start?' She asked, looking back at Niles with sauciness in her eyes, trying to omit his evident annoyance.

'Actually you could start even today. But no, that... that would be pointless, right?' Max stammered a bit. 'Maybe 10 o'clock tomorrow? You're ok with it? I will introduce you to everything and we'll see how it goes.'

'I look forward to it.' C.C. said with a smile, but Maxwell didn't notice it, retreating to his office.

'Are you insane?!' Niles dragged her through the corridor towards the kitchen, holding her wrist tightly. Right away, when they passed the door, he sat her almost painfully at the chair and hovered over her like a vulture. She decided to maintain silent and not give him the satisfaction of excusing herself. She was not the one who should be doing it anyway. 'Have you lost your mind completely?' He asked again, but more defeated this time , plopping onto the chair beside her. Capacity of taking a breath not disturbed with his cologne was restored to her. Not that she minded the previous state. They were both silent now and he was looking at her so accusingly that she felt an urge to stuck him through the head.

'Me? What is wrong with you?' she exploded finally. 'I'm dashing here to make you a surprise, cause I finally managed to get that bloody address of yours and what do I find? You, lying to me! For three years dammit! And I'm the one who lost her mind?!'

'I haven't technically lied to you. I haven't told you the whole truth. I didn't want you to now I'm just...'

'A butler?' She finished for him. He nodded in total defeat. 'But what's wrong with that?' She asked truly surprised.

'Because you... You know, we're... Lord, I mean it could not be welcomed happily...' His eloquence drifted away in the moment and he couldn't build a proper sentence.

'What? Who by? I don't think I understand you.' She blinked in confusion.

'I don't know, your mother?'

'Niles, why do you care about my mother? What she has to do with our friendship? And even if she would be, ok she surely will be against, it's even better. I live for moments, when I can humiliate her in front of her upper class - I have a stick in my butt - girlfriends.' She winked at him and smiled cheekily.

'What about the rest of the society?'

'Oh my God, Niles!' C.C. rose from her chair and started walking around the kitchen in quick, yet consistent pace. Her heels were clicking pleasantly on the tiles. 'I just don't get you! We know each other whole our lives, you're closer to me than my own siblings, and you know very well that I would never turn away from you! No matter what people would say. Have you gone nuts? Or maybe you inhaled too much of air freshener while cleaning the toilets?' She looked at him strictly, but she had smiley sparkles in her eyes. Niles chuckled and shook his head, which made C.C. know that he was getting back to his old self. 'Besides you're not proposing to me, are you?'

'Like anyone would ever want to propose to you.' He deadpanned.

'You know you're the biggest idiot in the world, do you?'

' I do.' he agreed with her. He really felt idiotic that his work was kept as a secret from her. 'Can you forgive me that I have hidden it? I really have nothing for my excuse...'

'Wanna hug? You owe me one.' She cut the emotional talk, before he could go further. Her brow was raised slightly, when she came up to him. He laughed only, what she took as an affirmative answer and she elbowed him between his ribs, that he gasped loudly. 'You are forgiven now.' She said with a laugh, when he tried to ease the pain. 'Anyway, why do you made me believe you were Maxwell's lawyer?' She asked, when he stepped aside to fix some tea for both of them.

'I've never said so.'

'Yeah, you're right.' She wondered, toying with the sugar bowl in front of her. 'I just came up with that conclusion since you've started law at Oxford.'

'I've never had a chance to finish it though.' He put two mugs on the table and sat beside her. 'I thought that maybe here I could... But well, nothing's going as I planned.'

'You know, you're wasting your talent.' She sipped from the mug and looked at him almost worried.

'Not the only one I have.' He sighed theatrically.

'Wo ho ho, you're not overestimating yourself a bit maybe?' She asked very amused.

'Not at all.' He stated.

'So why working here, when you can have much more than that?'

'He can drain all the energy, you know? Maxwell I mean. Mr Sheffield.' He corrected himself. 'While being here, you keep forgetting about your own life.'

'That's why you didn't want me here.' She deduced and he nodded only. 'Oh, and I thought you always wanted to make my life a living hell.' She tried to lighten up the atmosphere a bit.

'Well exactly, yours. And with you around, mine will be a living hell as well.'

She stuck her tongue at him like a kid and they both laughed.

Suddenly the door swung and Maxwell entered the room.

'Oh, Miss Babcock you're still here.' He noticed.

'Well yes, Niles was showing me around the house.'

'Good, good.' He leaned against the counter, waiting for the tea Niles started preparing without even waiting for the order. 'Well I made a few phone calls...' Max started. C.C. nodded slightly for him to continue. 'And mind if I asked you, but are you a Babcock from those Babcocks?'

'I suppose.' She answered carefully, exchanging glances with Niles.

'Then why even bother yourself with work?' asked Maxwell, taking a mug from Niles's hand.

'I could ask you the same question, Maxwell Sheffield.' She purposely put an accent on his name, challenge in her eyes.

'I'm... well actually I'm trying to follow my dream.' Maxwell confessed finally.

'Consider me doing the same.'

'Your dream is to be a secretary?' confusion flooded man's face.

'Perhaps.' she answered and mouthed 'What a moron' to Niles, when her new boss turned his back to her.

'That's intriguing, Miss Babcock.' Maxwell didn't know what to say.

'Like whole her personality, right Ceec?' Niles winked at her.

'Niles! Try to be more professional around Miss Babcock next time!' The boss seemed shocked with how freely Niles talked to C.C.

'But sir, I've seen... Nevermind.' Niles cut off his thought when he saw Maxwell's gaze.

'Well, see you tomorrow then, Miss Babcock.'

'You may call me...' She started, but Maxwell exited the kitchen without listening to her. 'C.C.' She finished, calling after him. 'How rude is this guy?' She asked Niles really irritated with Max's behavior.

'I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell, Miss Babcock.' Niles retorted with a sly grin.

'Oh stop it!' She struck his arm in a playful way.

'What? I'm just being professional around you.'

'Maybe I should be more professional around you too...' She started to think of a name she could use to mock him with. 'Tidy Bowl?' He laughed so sincerely, that she had to join him. Still beaming at him, she said after a while: 'Tidy Bowl it is.'

.

* * *

.


End file.
